Relevo de la Serpiente
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Rowling a decidido reempazar a Draco...¿quien será el nuevo elegido?, ¿como reaccionara Hermione?...intento de parodia entren y lean


**NA: Hola a todos, este fic esta basado en unos croquis que hice hace tiempo y que no he podido subir, es un experimento medio raro así que no sean muy malitos : P , un crossover Harry-mon...y bueno, este es el resultado.**

**Espero que les guste n.n **

**PD: nada de esto me pertenece. **

**Relevo de la Serpiente. **

**By **

**Bona-chan**

Lejos de la ruidosa ciudad de Londres se alzaba imponente el antiguo castillo de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, cuyos pasillos y torres albergaban a cientos de jóvenes hambrientos de sabiduría que a esas horas de la mañana se dirigían a su primera clase del día. A simple vista todo se veía normal.

En los jardines rebosantes de rosales, cientos de mariposas revoloteaban felices, pero una pequeña curiosa se separó de su grupo, deseando volar más alto.

Aleteando rítmicamente ascendió dando giros cerca de la torre norte del castillo _"¡Ah! Que bien se siente el sol"_ extendió sus alitas para sentir los rayos atravesarlas con mayor facilidad y luego zigzagueo juguetona a través de sus ventanas.

_"¿Uhm¿qué será eso?"_ se preguntó al ver que de una de ellas salían luces de todos colores _"¡Oh! Que hermosos son n.n"_ se dijo encantada y sin pensarlo dos veces voló hasta la ventana, entrando justo en el instante que Hermione Granger pronunciaba iracunda un claro y sonoro:

-¡EXPELIERMUS!

Él chico a quien apuntaba se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para que el hechizo saliera por la ventana...nadie nunca supo que en ese instante una buena y honrada mariposita había muerto valientemente, ni tampoco se le rindió tributo alguno u.u.

-JAJAJAJAJA¡, vaya sangresucia...que fracaso!

-¡Ya cállate estúpido hurón desaliñado!-Mafloy hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿A quien le llamas desaliñado, ratón de biblioteca?

-A ti...cabezotas

-Fea

Tan absortos estaban en su pelea que ninguno percibió a la figura que se acercaba dando alegres saltitos desde una de las esquinas del pasillo.

_-...Ejem ejem..._-carraspeó débilmente cuando estuvo junto a los jóvenes.

-Pervertido

-Frígida

_-...Ejem ejem..._-repitió un poco más fuerte.

-Hurón

-Sangresucia...

-EJEM EJEM...-ambos chico se voltearon sorprendidos al descubrir que su querido y no tan querido director había estado oyendo su discusión hacía ya un buen rato-señor Malfoy...-continuó el anciano y el aludido lo miró sin mucho interés-tengo un anuncio importante que darle...hemos recibido ordenes directas de... "la superiora"-dijo en un susurro logrando un gritito ahogado por parte de la gryffindor-y bueno...usted será reemplazado **n.n**.

Todo quedó en silencio que fue roto sólo unos segundos después por la risotada del rubio...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...no hablará enserio¿Reemplazarme?... ¿A mi?...¡Imposible!-aseguró confiado.

-Si es enserio-rebatió en anciano sin inmutarse-dijo que quería a alguien...más rubio y enérgico.

El chico soltó un bufido de aburrimiento _"¿Más rubio que yo?"_ pensó llevándose una de sus manos a su reluciente y engominada (hasta el punto de parecer un casco) cabellera _"Eso es físicamente imposible... Pero ya veremos"_-bueno...y en el caso hipotético de que eso fuera cierto ¿quién sería mi "famoso" reemplazante?

-¡Ah! Bueno-al anciano se mostró complacido-justo lo ando trayendo en mi bolsillo.

Ante la aseveración los dos jóvenes miraron expectantes como el viejo urgaba en su bolsillo hasta introducir todo el brazo en él, hasta que al fin lo encontró-¡shasaaan!

...O.O...ouh

-¿Pero que dem...?-el chico no pudo evitar exclamar al ver una bola amarilla con orejas puntiagudas que sonreía abiertamente, le pereció oír que Granger soltaba una espacie de gruñido a su lado.

-¡Pickachu!-exclamó la pequeña criatura muy contenta.

-¿Me van a cambiar...por eso?-preguntó Malfoy, notoriamente indignado.

-Así es... ¿No es hermoso?-preguntó retóricamente Dumbledore, mientras le picaba sus rojas mejillas, que soltaba pequeñas chispas-es literalmente "pura energía".

Entre tanto, Hermione estaba sin habla. Miró unos instantes a quien sería su nuevo "enemigo", a Malfoy... Y nuevamente a "la cosa", como había decidido llamarle desde ese momento... Entonces se echó a llorar, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA ESTARÉ SECRETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ESA COSA?!-exclamó entre sollozos.

O.o

-¿E-Enamorada?-tartamudeó el rubio con la voz ahogada y su mandíbula desencajada de la impresión. Pero no alcanzó a decir ni hacer nada, porque antes de de darse cuenta, Dumbledore lo había tomado por el cuello de su chaleco. Y como si no hubiera oído nada de lo dicho por la alumna más brillante del colegio, dijo jovialmente:

-Bueno... Mejor los dejamos solos para que se conoscan mejor-y arrastró al rubio por el pasillo hasta perderse por la misma esquina por la que había llegado.

Hermione aún sollozaba desconsolada.

-Picka-pi

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con esa sonriente criatura _"No es tan desagradable" _pensó al fijarse en sus pequeños y oscuros ojos, que parecían despedir puro amor y cariño.

-Hola-saludos dubitativa.

-¡Pikachu!

-Este...-arqueó una ceja confundida _"¿Estará molesto?"-_yo...siento haberte llamado "cosa"

La criaturita sonrió aún más-¡Pickachu!

_"¿Pero qué clase de idioma es ese?... No me acuerdo de haberlo leído en algún libro" _

-Yo...me llamo Hermione-agregó.

-Pickachu

-¿Qué es lo único que dices?- ¬ ¬

La extraña criatura ladeó la cabeza y pestañeó un par de veces, como sin comprender, entonces volvió a abrir la boca. Hermione lo miró expectante-picka...-dejó pasar un par de segundo para darle suspenso antes de agregar-chuuuu!

La chica casi se cae de espaldas-¡hay dios mió!-exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente _"¿Cómo nos insultaremos?"_ pensó horrorizada_ "Pero en que estaba pensando la "jefa"...¡ahora nadie querrá leer el séptimo libro! T.T"._

Tan deprimida estaba que no se percató de que alguien corría hacia ella sino cuando ya estuvo encima y la votó de un empujón.

-¡Pero que rayos!-exclamó molesta, levantándosedel suelo y elevando la vista. Un chico moreno no muy alto vestido de jeans y con una gorra roja había corrido hacia su "nuevo enemigo" y ahora lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-¡Oh pickachu! Te he estado buscando por todos lados-exclamó el chico, casi llorando-bueno, ya vámonos.

_"¿Que es esto?... ¿Me van a quitar a mi rival dos veces en un mismo día?" _sintió que las lágrimas volvían irremediablemente a sus ojos. Sólo entonces Ash Ketchum del pueblo Paleta reparó en ella.

-¿Y ésta...?-se preguntó al tiempo que analizaba a la chiquilla llorona y de pelo enmarañado que tenía a su lado

-¡BuaaaAAAA!... ¿De quien estaré enamorada ahora? "sinf snif"-se secó las lágrimas y miró al suelo deprimida, entonces él se fijó en lo enternecedor que era su rostro.

-Esto...-sintió como la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas-bueno, yo podría...

Hermione subió la vista esperanzada-¿de veras?

-¡Claro!-aseguró al tiempo que lanzaba a su querido pikachu por los aires hacia dios sabe donde y le ofrecía uno de sus brazos.

La chica lo aceptó gustosa, pero entonces sintió que algo la tomaba por los tobillos. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy atado con grilletes de pies y manos.

-¡Espera! Yo también estoy secretamente enamorado de ti-logró decir, pero Hermione sacudió su tobillo hasta deshacerse de sus manos, como si de un perro se tratase.

-Lo siento ¿te conozco?-preguntó con tono despectivo al tiempo que tomaba uno de los brazos de Ash y se encaminaba junto a él hacia el ocaso.

**FIN**

**Pickachu, Draco, Misty y mariposa: ESTA HISTORIA ES HORRENDA! **

**Clover: jejeje no me importa lo que piensen, de todas formas puedo escribir lo que se me de la gana y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo muacamuaca (risa de loka) **

**Todos: T.T **

**Bueno gracias a los que llegaron a este punto de la historia, no me pregunten que fue todo esto porque no tengo la menor idea n.n, pero si tienen alguna opinión al respecto haganmela saber con un RR! **

**Cariños a todos y nos leemos, **

**Bona-chan**


End file.
